Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of the herbicides, especially that of the herbicides for selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
Description of Related Art
WO 2013/064457 A1 discloses N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)arylcarboxamides and nicotinamides that bear particular substituents in the 5 position of the aryl ring as herbicides. WO2013092834 A1 discloses N-(tetrazol-5-yl)arylcarboxamides and nicotinamides that are aromatically fused in the 4,5 positions of the aryl ring as herbicides. WO 2014/086737 A1 discloses fused 2-pyridone-3-carboxamides as herbicides. It has now been found that 4,5-bicyclic arylcarboxamides having nonaromatic fusion in the 4,5 positions of the aryl ring are of particularly good suitability as herbicides.